legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/I seem to be comparing ThunderCats with Ocarina of Time a lot
Specifically, the first series, and only the first series, made way back in Marty: "1985." I always wondered if whether or not the first Zelda game was inspired by that, not just Peter Pan, nor Zelda Fitzgerald (F. Scott Fitzgerald's wife, wife of author that wrote the Great Gatsby). Since the game was made in 1986, one year after the animated series' release, and with the soon-to-be release of its atrocity spinoff, ThunderCats Roar!, now's a pretty good time..! Anyway... I seem to find some cool similarities between these works, ever since I started The Lost Legend of Namira; not really planning on making a fic w/ these, though. Like, for example, how... Link compares to Lion-O: They are the main protagonists in their respective series. They both started out young, w/ Lion-o as 12 when Link was 10 (or 12 n another installment). Then an incident changed their age, appearance, and their development drastically; one was of course the seven-year slumber and remained inanimate as his spirit was sealed in the Sacred Realm after Link drew the Master Sword since he wasn't old enough to be the Hero of Time, while the other escaped with his allies from their devastating planet, Thundera, in a cryo-hibernation state and his own time capsule leaked as they reached Third Earth which caused him to grow rapidly for about a decade. They both have their own guardians and mentors; Link had Navi as a guardian fairy sent by his mentor the Great Deku Tree (as a child) and Rauru, Ancient Sage/Sage of Light, Navi and Sheik (adult), while Lion-O had Snarf and Jaga. They each have similar skills with each other, such as super strength, agility, swordplay, as well as wielding different weapons/items and making allies. They both lost their childhood years, thus missing the chance to mature naturally and in my creepypasta/revenge fic, go through numerous challenges involving dealing with attraction, managing their behaviors/actions. They possess a great deal of courage and virtue, though Link's case is the Triforce of Courage, and they're devoted to their cause as well as assisting their companions however they can, even if it would cost them their own lives. Lion-O seems to have an inherited title as Lord of the ThunderCats, passed down by his father and previous leader, Claudius. Link inherits the title, the Hero of Time, once he's older and it was passed down by his ancestors who each had their own titles as the Goddess' champion and possess traits similar to Farore, each wielding her portion of the Triforce. They seemed to be both chosen by destiny not just birthright. They each explore their own worlds and immerse in them, like in Third Earth/New Thundera for the former, as well as Hyrule/Skyloft/Termina/etc. for the latter. They seem to want to avoid conflicts if needed, though sometimes they can also be a little brash as well. They also seem to possess great intellect and overcome their enemies' schemes, especially Link who can overcome treacherous dungeons and solve puzzles. They can be impulsive and their curiosity can get the best of them. Lion-O's also prone to anger, Link may have that weakness at times even in combat. They may tend to act before thinking as well, hence is why they each need a guide. They seem to be connected by external means, whereas if anything happens to Lion-O in battle, Omens loses its strength, and vice-versa. This could mean the same with Link and the Triforce of Courage. They both were haunted by nightmares, such as Thundera exploding or Ganondorf as their worst fears. They did overcome them eventually. During their journeys, Link often resides/returns to somewhere in Hyrule where'd be the Kokiri Forest treehouse, Temple of Time, or Ordon Woods, where Lion-O has the ThunderCats Lair and/or Thundera, or Tower of Omens. Link and Lion-O go through special trials to obtain their titles. Link combines the power of the Sages to be the destined Hero of Time. Similar to Lion-O's anointment trials and later facing Mumm-ra. Heck, the five Sages can be equivalent to the five days Lion-O goes through: Sage of Forest and Test of Strength Sage of Fire and Test of Speed Sage of Water and Test of Cunning Sage of Shadow and Test of Mind Power, which could each demonstrate great courage Sage of Spirit and Test of Evil, both dealing with their enemies' strongholds. Though its a bit different with Ganon's battle, Link becomes the official Hero of Time reuniting the Sages while Lion-O's truly the Lord of the ThunderCats. The Sword of Omens chose Lion-O as he began to wield it, same case with Link chosen by the Master Sword. It might be likely that Omens could have a deity inside since it's sentient to its owner, same thing with Link and Fi from Skyward Sword. Perhaps Omens was made by a celestial being, while the Legendary Blade was created by Hylia and the Golden Goddesses originally as the Goddess Sword. Speaking of which, let me compare THESE two. Sword of Omens and the Master Sword: They're both known as legendary blades that combat evil, and only one could wield them. Omens seems to be more sentient than the Master Sword, as it can respond to its master's commands such as see beyond its normal vision (Sight Beyond Sight), sense danger, calls upon allies when he needs them, and fly to him when he summons it. Though the Master Sword is also vital to the hero to a lesser extent, they almost work as if they were in sync, and each owner can't seem to function well without them. Evil's Bane and Omens protect their owners and they're their main weapons of choice. Of course the Biggoron's Sword for Link can be exceptional, though optional. They shine when it comes to swordplay, even in conjunction with a shield (Claw Shield for the former, Hylian/Mirror Shield with the latter. In fact, the Claw Shield can absorb and deflect projectiles just like Link's corresponding shields). Claw Lines are used as extension for Lion-O, though Link wields the Hookshot; not similar to the Master Sword. They both tend to sleep. Omens closes its cat's eye, while the Master Sword rests in its own Pedestal, whether it'd be the Pedestal of Time or otherwise. They sometimes shoot out projectiles, with the Master Sword doing so in certain games when Link's life meter is full, or the Fierce Deity blade. The Sword is often seen to choose or accept its master by its own will, always a hero who has gone through great trials that test his courage, wisdom and power to prove him worthy of wielding it. Same thing with the Sword of Omens. The Master Sword is connected to Fi and Hylia, while Omens is connected to the ThunderCats. They both seem to have broken during one time or another; not truly invincible. Another great similarity is their worst enemy. Archenemies from the desert: Mumm-ra is Lion-O's main antagonist, and lives in a distant desert inside a pyramid. Plus, he claims to be "the ever-living", though the Ancient Spirits of Evil could be his only source of immortality. Ganondorf Dragmire also hails from the desert, as does his people and surrogate mothers. He also wields the Triforce of Power which enables similar abilities compared to Mumm-ra, and he also seems nearly immortal due to holding his portion of the Triforce and a direct descendant of the Demon King, Demise, along with his ancestors/descendants. They both possess black magic, enormous strength/skills, and shape-shifting (though Ganon could be a possibility). As well as changing into alternate forms (such as Mumm-ra as the Ever-Living, and Ganondorf in his beast form, Ganon, Shadow of Ganon, and also Calamity Ganon). Like with Link and Lion-O, Ganondorf is connected to the Triforce of Power, whereas Mumm-ra's connected to elements in his own turf like his sarcophagus or the Evil Spirit statues. They're both classified as demons somewhat. Mumm-ra's known as a demon priest, while Ganondorf is the King of Evil as well as a direct descendant of the Demon King, Demise. They both wear red capes. And also glowing eyes (Mumm-ra's yellow, and Ganon's yellow and/or red). Mummra and Ganondorf have sole companions, whereas the former is a demonic bulldog, Ma-mutt, while the former has his surrogate mothers, the elemental fire and ice sorceresses, Koume and Kotake. They also get involved in active combat. Sometimes, their power consumes their energy, and they must revert to their original forms. At one point, Mumm-ra disguised himself as an evil clone of Lion-O, Panthro, Lynx-O, Snarfur, and others; lampshaded when Ganondorf created Phantom Ganon and Dark Link. He may have the ability to disguise himself, aside from being in his wizard form, Aganhim. They both may seem calm and serene, though they can have fits of anger and rampage. Unfortunately, Mumm-ra tends to be more dastardly than Ganondorf. Mumm-ra has lived for thousands of years. Ganondorf through his Triforce of Power and his invulnerability, Demise, and his descendants carry on his lineage. Aside from magic and some equipment, they tend to be great at swordplay, whereas Ganon wields a ginormous blade, sometimes two, and Mumm-ra possesses the Sword of Plun-Darr, a polar opposite to the Sword of Omens. Ganondorf also has an unnaturally long lifespan, having lived through ages of Hyrulean chronology. Whereas Mumm-ra lived for thousands of years, even 600+ sealed in his Dark Pyramid, and 400+ by the Spirits of Evil. In addition, Ganon lives on under Demise's defeat and curse, where Mumm-ra lives on with the Spirits of Evil. They often save their best skills for those who're worthy opponents, such as Mumm-ra with the ThunderCats, and Ganondorf with Link. They both work in sync with their magic and weapons. With the Sword of Plun-Darr imbued with Mumm-ra's skills, same with Ganon and his blades. Other similarities: Link has allies of multiple races and tends to unite the lands he lives in, as does Lion-O and the ThunderCats. Link's association with the Sages and other races could be equivalent with Lion-O's allies: There are Kokiri, Goron, Zora, Sheikah, Gerudo, and his own race, Hylian. Perhaps Deku as an exception. As well as Fairies; excepting evolution of existing species. Lion-O's closest allies are different breeds of cats similar to lions, tigers, lynxes, cheetahs, panthers, pumas, jaguars, and snarfs. Aside from Robo-bears, and other outside help, they equal to eight species each! Both ThunderCats (1985) and Nintendo (especially the first Legend of Zelda) were produced in the US by 4Kids Entertainment; far from the 4Kids TV that everybody hates, myself included. Both Link and Lion-O can play a woodwind; the latter played the Thundera Flute during the miniseries, Thunder Cubs, and Link used to play a whistle as well as the Ocarina. If there seems to be other similarities I've missed, please let me know. I'm so damned shocked to find so many similarities between the two separate universes! I could be wrong, but maybe ThunderCats was another inspiration to the Zelda series dating back to its own NES game. Category:Blog posts